1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blower/spray device of the type which comprises a main body having a blower mounted therein, a tank located above the main body for storing a liquid chemical agent to be sprayed in atomized particles, and air extracting means for extracting air from the blower and introducing same into an open space in an upper portion of the tank to pressurize the liquid chemical agent stored in the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a blower/spray device of the type described is fitted with an internal combustion engine located in the main body for driving the blower and is usually constructed such that it is carried on the back of an operator when the device is put to use. To this end, it is essential that this type of blower/spray device be compact in size and light in weight. However, in this type of blower/spray device of the prior art, the tank for storing the liquid chemical agent is immovably connected to the main body, and the air extracting means is undetachably attached both to the main body and to the tank. This arrangement has made it necessary for the operator to carry the blower/spray device having the liquid tank connected to the main body, even when the device is used merely for the purpose of supplying an air current by actuating the blower without spraying the liquid chemical agent. This brings a great burden to bear upon the operator. To obviate this disadvantage, proposals have been made to provide a blower/spray device which is provided with a removable liquid tank mounted thereto. However, even if the tank is removable, it is time-consuming to mount the tank including the air extracting means to the main body and removing same therefrom, resulting in a fall in operation efficiency.